123817-investment-firm-sees-a-dark-future-for-wildstar-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content And he left, brah? | |} ---- lol. yup, thats about it in a nutshell. almost the only answer a lot of peeps can come up with. | |} ---- I was on Thunderfoot, which was dead. And back before the Megaservers, I wasn't in support of F2P. So there goes "that". | |} ---- Are you aware of the difference between "Not Bad" and "Not as bad"? | |} ---- it's on the same level as the constant whining coming from the other side. Fight fire with fire as they say. | |} ---- That happened on page 1 already. | |} ---- ---- Because we're tired of having to repeat our responses to your repeated insistence of such a payment model in MANY threads that had nothing to do with payments. | |} ---- That's a PVE server. The rowsdower comment earlier from someone was to point the PVErs that are opposed to F2P. | |} ---- Yep, next doomsday post inc... But people feel the need to keep dragging it back into the spotlight. Sad part is, it won't end. | |} ---- probably why its the most popular thread in the whole general discussion page. | |} ---- And yet you'll always answer, because you can't help yourself. It's almost like...like...you knew the thread was negative in nature, and now there's lamentations about the negativity that belongs here, in a negative thread. | |} ---- My guild (and others) does RBGs more than 2 nights a week. My guild (And others) queues arenas most nights. Warplots are hard to organise, but easier now with the merc mechanic yet noone uses them because it isn't highly advertised. Reason for no pvp until level 50? It was unbalanced and muffinman broke it harder than he broke level 50 pvp. It's not viable for levelling, questing is quicker. PvP server was killed by carbine in a stupid decision of transfers. They tried to fix it way too late. These are all issues that can be fixed without going free to play. I left because the economy meant it was unsustainable for a guild to stay there. If they linked the AH/CX we would have stayed and tried to coerce people to come back. | |} ---- Not until Chillia or Buster comes by and locks this up, no. | |} ---- We all respond, because we really don't want new players to come and believe this nonsense that's being spread in these topics. It's a nescecarry fight. | |} ---- Which has nothing to do with the red from your own post... It was strictly about NON-F2P people "period". Don't shift goalposts now. Unless you're actually trying to say in the red that PvPers are the only ones against F2P. Then you'd be wrong again. | |} ---- Precisely this. | |} ---- Yeah, but you are what you eat. If you only ever focus on the negative, you'll see your life become specifically that. That's why I like Morning Coffee, posting positive threads once in a while. I obviously still like the game, and if I don't post about the things I like, what am I doing to myself? What does that say about me? So I like to take a step back, look at my works as a whole, and say, "Does this really reflect me? Is this really who I am? What I feel? Why I play the game? What I value?" Because if you think it isn't, you'll find very quickly that you become exactly what they say you are. What you write, over time, becomes what you value. And if it's misery you love, it's misery you'll marry. Especially when a lot of us are having a great time, seeing populations rise, and really enjoying the new content. Small wonder they're coming to a thread perpetuating stereotypical answers they do not live in, having their contrary evidence ignored, and trying to fight back. That's how the internet talks, hyperbole and response. In a thread like coffee, you have to come with your own value, not looking for validation. That's not something a lot of people are used to doing anymore. | |} ---- You're right they don't have to. They can just simply go to reddit or any other game forums. Or I can sum it up right here. What server should I play? Go to a PVE server cuz PVP server is dead. Queues don't pop before max level. A lot of stuff happens at level 50, like raiding and pbgs. Don't worry! Drop 5 is going to get better! | |} ---- Same could be said for those who try to tear it down. | |} ---- Explain to me how that is not precisely how you define a white knight. Something that apparently needs vigilant defense 24/7. If it's so good, it can speak for itself. Numbers don't lie. Look around these forums, there's nary a new face to be "deceived" by anything. You come in here and defend the game on an impulse, and nothing more. Please don't dress it up as something noble. | |} ---- Which is unrelated to us combating the drivel about F2P, Dead Game, 2014 Q4 report, and some unrelated investment firm's opinion. | |} ---- Yes, the game CAN speak for itself, but you are outside the gates of the keep telling people not to come in. So some likely wont even SEE that the game can speak for itself. | |} ---- Your "solution" is to troll only 99% of the time, because 100% of the time is too obvious. | |} ---- You're under the impression that I care if I'm labeled a white knight. I do recommend to do more research though. I will defend the game against doomsayers and F2P beggers, because out of Experience I know that's not what we want for this game. But if you actually looked more about the posts I made, and not go on a crusade, you can see I also tear down Carbine easily for stupid mistakes and implementations they do. But yeah, that requires admitting you're just out cause you like the thrill and nitpick your arguments. | |} ---- well. it is related. my solution is to change the business model. yours might be to have a morning coffee thread. we all have the same ultimate goal. we just do it differently. that's the beauty of human nature. | |} ---- Don't get mad, get glad. :D Then call us the Black-Knight? :ph34r: You are right. I guess 2 dead servers /= dead game. All the happiness lies in PVE server, where flower blooms and rainbow and sunshine all over Nexus. | |} ---- I prefer the term debbie downer, sounds a lot less warlike. | |} ---- So let's be clear, here. We're both exercising our rights to freely discuss what we want to discuss on an open forum. As long as you're okay with being labeled appropriately for it, I don't see a problem. But facts do seem to be a problem. I'm all for getting dirty and wrestling in shit, my hands aren't clean. But if you're going to get dirty and argue all the time on this, it helps to have the facts and trends behind you. I have numbers, trends, and facts. You guys have impassioned anecdotal assertions. | |} ---- ---- Why? Your stated goal is that you'd like it to remain as it is, but don't see any alternative. The alternative already exists. The game is getting better, the population is rising, but you are here demanding that the game become F2P anyway, regardless of your own stated objective occurring. It also seems like a lot of people aren't concerned with game population as much as queue population anyway, which has a lot more potential solutions. Instead of becoming a solution to the population issue, you've become a very active part of the problem, forcing Carbine to literally roll over you if they want to give you what you say you want. Literally, who is going to sub and queue when you yourself are fond of saying that there is nobody who should sub and nobody who should queue. The one thing you haven't done is the obvious thing; tried to give people a reason to think they should play the game at all and queue. Of course, you'd have to then bring your own validation, telling us why the game, and the queue, has any value. Instead, you've opted to say the game should be free... which can only mean that you believe the game and queue actually have no value. Just plushies and whatever buffs they may put in their shop. You certainly don't make me want to queue. | |} ---- ---- ----